


Finally

by Mooresomore



Category: The Glades (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Set after the Season 2 finale. Spoilers if you haven’t seen the Season 2 finale.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> <b>This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn’t even in the same country as the truth. I don’t own anybody: The Glades, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to A&E, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters’ sexual identities.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Detective Jim Longworth and Nurse/Forensic Nurse Callie Cargill had been together for about four months now (it would have been longer, but Callie’s (now ex) husband Ray had been released from prison, and Callie and him had tried to make it work for their son Jeff’s sake). It didn’t work out; Ray went into witness protection, and Callie asked for a divorce. Jeff had grown to love Jim too; he was more of a father figure than Ray was.

Callie and Jeff had moved in right after the divorce was finalized, and they’d become on happy “family”. Jim offered to help put Callie through the rest of her medical school; she politely refused, saying she could do it “on her own”. There were soccer games and conferences, and work. It was a perfect little “family”. There was only one thing missing (not that Jim was complaining, mind you, he was just stating a fact): There was no sex life.

He had understood at first: new relationship, old memories, all that; but, now, it was obvious there was some sexual tension between the two of them. Sure, the jokes at work helped, but when they got home, there was nothing (and plus Jeff was usually always around). Jim loved what he had with Callie, so if that meant no sex life, so be it. Callie had the reigns in that department.

They had just finished a case where two brothers had robbed an armored car and stole the money, and Callie had been taken hostage. Jim threatened the hostage takers, and in the end, Callie was rescued. They headed home; Jim wasn’t sure what to expect- what was Callie feeling? (He didn’t want to come right out and ask; he was afraid she’d take it as a “you’re fragile” and slap him, like she’d done before).

He waited until they were eating dinner, and said, “So, today…” Callie immediately opened up, spilling her guts about how she was afraid and she was hoping she’d make it out alive.

“I wouldn’t have let them hurt you.” Jim promised. They finished eating and stuck the dishes in the dishwasher. Callie went to take a bath while Jim read the paper. “Where’s Jeff?” he finally asked.

“Soccer camp this weekend, remember?”

“Oh, right.” Jim went back to reading the paper until he heard Callie ask, “How do I look?”

Jim looked up and found Callie standing there in a chemise, hair falling in waves around her shoulders. “You look amazing, not that you don’t always.” Jim paused. “But what’s this for?”

Callie sighed. “What part of ‘Jeff’s at soccer camp’ don’t you get? There’s a whole house to ourselves, and…”

“Getting with the program.” Jim said as he stood up and picked Callie up; the girl needed some pampering, especially after the hellacious day she’d had today. “Where to my queen?”

“The bedroom would be nice.” Jim carried her in there, shutting the door behind them (just in case), and laid her down on the bed. He let her make the first move; he suddenly felt like a shy teenager who was doing this for the first time.

Callie kissed him, and all that nervousness went away; there was so much passion in that kiss, an “I trust you” and “it’s been too long”. Jim _really_ got with the program then; he and Callie started to make out, and the next thing he knew, she was working on unbuttoning his shirt.

After she got it off, he stopped and asked her, “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes.”

“Ok then.” Jim said, pushing up the chemise, which Callie promptly finished lifting up and over her head, and got his jeans unbuttoned and off too.

Jim was going to take it slow, but when Callie said, “Need you now,” he threw that plan out the window and hopped straight to the final step.

“Oh god, Jim.” Callie moaned as he slipped in. If he wasn’t hard before, he certainly was now, between her voice and the tightness, he was ready for this. It’d been four months in the making; it was going to be worth it.

He started to move in and out; it got a little looser each time, and Callie was reduced to moans and curse of “Oh fuck.” Jim had never heard her talk like that before, but he thought it was pretty hot. When he could tell she was close, he reached down and fingered her clit in time to the rhythm he’d set; she came undone moments later, the tightening and muscle spasms sent Jim over the edge too.

“Wow.” Callie said when she’d come down from her high, spooning back against Jim. “That was just…wow.”

“Yeah. Remind me why we waited four months.”

“Cause I was stupid. We’ve got a weekend to catch up on it thought.”

“Good. Think we can send Jeff to soccer camp next week too?”

“We can try.” She laughed, then rolled over and started to push Jim backwards, onto his back, when their phones rang. “Cargill.” “Longworth.” “Uh huh. I’ll be there.”

“Ready to go to work?” Jim asked as he put his clothes back on.

“Yeah, so I can come home and have my way with you.”

“I like the sounds of that Miss Callie Cargill. Let’s go. The sooner this is done, the sooner we can come home.”

“Lead the way Detective Longworth.” She smiled. Oh yeah, she couldn’t wait to get home and show him some of the tricks she knew. They had a lot of lost time to make up for, and it started now.


End file.
